strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hypno-disc
Welcome Page cleaned to leave new and more important messages on 10/05/13 at 13:32 GMT by self. Hi there, I managed to work out how to create screenshots without blur. SH2 itself has a keyboard combination for shooting pics with Alt+Q. When pressed, the game creates a .gif and saves it into the 'My Documents' folder. There Stronghold 2 and 'screen' folders are found. Open the files in Paint and edit them any way you want. Ixsc15 (talk) 00:02, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi pal, I'm glad you fight victorious battles against our enemies. We need such matches you had for the last time: no exiting people during the match and successes in gameplay :) Then, give it a try and host a game. You'll encounter periodic lags (indicated by 'Waiting for players' displayed), but that's the game's flaw, nothing to worry about. It shows up about every 20 to 25 minutes and recovers in a few moments. I promised you a guide just before the match we fought against Sir Knight. Here's the link for the file: http://www.divshare.com/download/23682678-146 It is very short, but should cover most aspects of the gameplay. That's only a summary of my view for multiplayer, but useful in most terms. Some facts you may already now, but the tactics is worth to see. Feel free to comment it :) As with today's multi, I think BELT is really one-sided once either side took control over the center. Since you can't replace those bastions and host mangonels/ballistae in them, you're eventually pinned down and worn down to death (if handled properly). GL Evolution (or the original Grasslands) is very good to play, or I can share the 'Killer Map' beforehand (named RIP in my previous posts). For the latter here's another link (you'll need to have a filename like this due to uploading problems: '''Map ;).s2m): '''http://www.divshare.com/download/23682719-700 Hi there, I'm also fine at the suggested time (right now), so let's play then :) Warrior monks are good units, it's true. When you pump out honor in a vast amount, they can be used very well. It is superior to the fighting monk, who carries a giant earpick, barely useful against troops. But, as you said, they are weak to missile fire. You may have noticed that I create many missile troops, meaning you need to apply them in huge numbers. By luck, SH2 is somewhat poor when it comes to targeting. I think that it forms groups by troops adjacent to each other, as I always see horse archers to concentrate most of their fire on single targets (some arrows hit other targets, but that's way too less). Needless to say, bringing down warrior monks is easier to be done than said. Nevertheless, they are a valuable unit in defense. You'll have a hard time to spam them on enemies, who are strong enough to fend off powerful attacks with a great defense either in the field or the castle, but with precise timing, you can achieve wonderful results (particularly on the AI :D ) "History awaits us!" - Knight Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 15:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for the war communique. I see that you handled the situation very well. In Freeman games, skill is needed much more in building up than fighting in the battlefield. I hadn't fought one yet in multiplayer, but in Kingmaker, some AI starts right out with 'Duke' conditions and it gains a huge stock, which it uses to quickly build an army (the Queen, the King, Edwin, the Bull and Olaf, respectively). Therefore it is vital to defend yourself with your inferior troops quite well. As with assassins, I'd mention Crusader, as the first game it was introduced in. Assassins have their stealth ability, but with a much higher range they are detectable in. And they are much cheaper at a mere 60 gold. They are very common troops (there is the Nizar which sends only assassins and fire slaves to kill you) in multiplayer as well, where in numbers they were just ineffective against a well-built hedgehog defense, or moat (they cannot fill them in). Even the AI editors found a combination of low and high walls to make it impossible to get in. As in Stronghold 2 its price is extremely high, you can barely afford some of them by terms of honor. You spend honor on knights and cheap troops, and masses/feasts/dances are not very common to hold. In stock maps, it is next to impossible to build an economy focused on honor because of inefficiency. These multi-focusing maps are designed for mass production (including honor harvesting), as it is boring to spend most of the time to build up your army waiting for knights and fancy troops. Other than that, finding an alternate way to bring the enemy to its knees is just a good scouting on the battlefield. Tactics and generals always sought for these routes (like I used pictish warriors in my last game as an attempt). Assassins are not that hard to defend against. Just use some moat with a large gatehouse with plenty of defense and your day is saved. Build thick moats (4-5 tiles tight) so you'll see on the map when a section of moat starts disappearing. Use man traps in front of the moat to filter them or some guards on the walls in defensive stance. Assassins will get pinned down by your awaiting troops, who provide your missile units to execute them. I'm ready at the suggested time and I'll host the server. Please, let's use no peace time (pt) if possible. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Good name for you! It is a pity that he was killed in the War of Roses, but you should defend the House of Lancaster with pride and determinity! I'm waiting you, you can host the server. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi comrade, This was an amazing game! Both of us had successful wars, battles and the glory to take the scalp of the hostile resistants! Shall we have another game? You can mail me on the live chat for a real-time talk:) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:11, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi comrade, Long time we've talked to each other. How are things going? I've done some work with some of the AI castles in the past few weeks. I have completely redone some castles, most of them is quite tight. I tried to leave the original style of the AI (defense engines, rolling logs, moat, etc.), but also maximize the efficiency as well with building multiple gatehouses, towers and less vulnerable wall segments. For example, the Bull's layout has added lookout towers for overall defense. All characters have 1 castle each to use (the Bishop, Olaf and the Queen has no castles yet). Just extract the '.zip' file to the SH2\castles folder, then feel free to play. I also include the utillity I used to compile the custom templates so that you can edit the existing castles as well :) Links: *my reworked AI castle templates: http://www.divshare.com/download/23738115-1da *the AI editor I used: http://www.divshare.com/download/23738149-168 I'm available in the entire day today, so we can have a multiplayer at any time. I can host the game, hoping no kickouts will occur. I'm very sure it had nothing to do with our connection, as an other player must have been lagging very much (like a paper being pulled from two opposite sides, eventually tearing it apart). All credit goes to the stronghold-knights.com staff, Aubergine and LordBritian. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I'm available after 11:00 GMT, as I've got some work to do. Hi there, I kind of liked this great game! Teamwork on the top, smooth economies and great war of attrition! Matze was too easy-going not to take control over the strait. Imagine how hard it would have been if he also sets up a hedgehog (let's call it an array of cats, horse archers and knights butted together). As Sir Knight was purely offensive with this, Matze was just slow at building up his troops. The green guy also had a flourishing economy, bummer he quit and left his teammate alone. Don't be afraid to use up the iron and stone deposits with maximum efficiency, the hardcore powerhouse of economy will just produce thousands of gold coins in no time :) I also found -12 to -16 taxes very neat, as 252 gold per month provides a great influx. I assume I'm available tomorrow at this time (19.00 GMT or so), hoping that Victoria can also join to our side:) Finally, let me share your victorious moments of the warrior monks at this link: http://www.divshare.com/download/23758212-984 'The devil is afoot!' - warrior monk Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Very good fight, should have been finished Funébre earlier if his quarries and mines are disposed of, but never mind. Being a pure defensive player is just offering yourself to the enemy. I noticed that Funébre had withdrew his troops upon his towers began crumbling. I (and you definitely) have seen more aggressive players, who were just kept sending burning carts and knights, but this adversary was just a turtle. I have captured again several screenshots, I'll upload it to my divShare profile and hand the links to you. I consider packing it into a zip file as I have around a dozen of them :) Our teamwork is very all-round and 99% effective, none shall stand before us alive! Should we have another game? Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 18:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi again:) I found a screenshot not long ago, which is the result of a very strange bug. In the Hawk's nest mission, when Pascal and the Bull attacks, the Hammer's army didn't show up. In fact, it showed up, but all these troops appeared as red knights, stacked on each other (the knights are a bit blurry by the comparably delayed animation). I couldn't move them, nor control them and stayed in their place for the entire game. They didn't move either, but it was a great relief to decimate one army less than it should have been. Nevertheless, it was still a good fight. After the Hawk's and the Bull's army was mostly dead, I have seen several macemen, laddermen and archers retreating down, attempting to flee the map, only to be welcome by my bugged knights. They got rid of them in no time, but I still couldn't take any advantage of them besides this fact. Anyway, how was your weekend? Mine was busy, but fast-moving, nothing to get bored with. I'm available to play today from 16:30 GMT till the evening, if you are interested in a match :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm open to a game in the suggested time and I'm really looking forward to playing :) I haven't talked to my friend with multiplayer yet, but I'll soon come up with the topic in the near future. I will tell you if he eventually decides or refuses to play, no worry. Feel free to edit my blog post (I don't know if it is possible by others) or send me a link pointing to the screenshots. I suggest we keep a basic layout of these shot collections: date as a 'heading 3', map and game conditions, player (alliance) constitutions, finally pictures. If you have few pictures (2-3), add them in a gallery. For more pictures, use a slideshow, as it takes up much less space than individually placed shots. I chose to add titles to the shots, as this makes them funnier and returns the game (battle, situ)'s actual feeling :) Ixsc15 (talk) 21:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Of course she'll have some pics, I normally don't have a specific topic during matches. Most of the time, I notice fast-moving scenes on the battlefield or take shots about castles and territoried from a distance. I also happen to have a few 'random' shots, being lucky at shooting some incredible moments. I get more successful as I take more shots :)rt I have separate posts for each day. They are available for anyone who visits my blog, but if you want, I can take a distinct folder with our 3v3 game(s). You can also help to take some screenshots and be a cameraman :) Fun fact: try installing the 'weapon swap' mod I shared you some time. You can assign a weapon for each coloured lord, swapping out the boring steel sword to the Hammer's mace, Edwin's curved blade or the Hawk's mace, not to mention Olaf's axe. Here's the link for the mod:http://stronghold2.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=1738. If you look closer on my screenshots showing lord fights, you may notice some changes :) Anyway, I'm looking forward to tomorrow's war :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 19:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, We certainly should deserve this title: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ0sW7KOFhU Ixsc15 (talk) 09:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sorry for not being available to play these weekdays. However, I'm available on Saturday in the entire day. Do you utilize summer time or not (yet)? This is important, as we have GMT+2 in the case if summer time is unused in Britain... but that shouldn't cause any troubles. Off-topic: I had several Crusader parties with one of my mates in uni and I was just surprised how easily I could overcome him and the computer adversaries. 80-100 horse archers, 50-60 crossbowmen and 50-60 assassins can do wonders :) Two Saladins and a Sultan were a piece of cake, as my friend. He just used square towers filled with lots of Arab archers and ballistae, but horse archers and catapults did their best. In the next game, he started using pikemen, Arab archers and assassins, but he used them pretty badly, so they died in no time. They were a good fight :) Okay, enough... Are you free tomorrow to play? :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 17:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm also fine with the time you suggested. Anyway, I'm free this week on Wednesday all day (since it is the Day of Labour then), Friday afternoon some time and Sunday. On Saturday I'm going to have a barbecue with friends, so I don't know if I'd be available that time. I don't remember if I told you, but I promoted Elfansoer to an admin, who has done a bunch of edits recently. He planned to use Javascript and CSS and that'd be a big boost to the site's appearance :) I can admit he is a valuable user of the site too! See you in the afternoon, Ixsc15 (talk) 07:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, we may persuade him to play with us, although neither he owns SH2, nor he has a decent broadband speed (56k modem)... We may play Crusader via GameRanger (as far as I remember, you also have it) as a ffinal solution. Anyway, I like correcting his mistakes as at least it gives something to work with :) I also like his templates for each AI character and mission page, which are easy to edit. I can only be greatful for his work :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Ahh, thank you very much! For your invitation, and your edits (sorry, needs more practice on English). Actually, I do have SH2, but i get a bunch of problem. "What was that!", or "How you do that" is my favorite phrase when playing SH2. The game is totally different from SHC, so I just sit down and give up. And probably you don't know, I only use a (slow-mo)dem, so I don't think it will be fair... (at least that's what lxsc15 told me). Well, I am waiting for SHC2, and hopes that the economy system isn't complicated. (SH2's economy system freaks me out!) Elfansoer (talk) 08:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) As I see so far, Firefly's pages are full of merchandise and advertisement of the Stronghold collection available on Amazon and that. They'd worth to be checked out, but I don't have much experience with online shopping. We could stick to SH2, no problem with that :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks a lot for your help! After all AI characters are done, maybe we will change the Units page. Elfansoer (talk) 09:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol, the template editor window in this computer hinders me from editing, the edit button jumps as the window keeps alternating between full-sized view and partly view of the template (only here). I may add it in the afternoon, I'll finish the Wolf page and leave soon. Pity that placing an image doesn't work... check for its filename or location. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 11:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Please go to this place. and for how to use templates, please see their template page. Ah, me too, lxsc15. So, maybe you should use "source" mode to edit them. Elfansoer (talk) 11:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Do you experience vandalism or just prevention? We have the choiceto protect them anyways, so just feel free to protect these pages. Personally, I have thought about the main page to be protected as well. Off-topic: are you available some time in the afternoon for a game? I'd try out a DM this time to see which of us is better. The fact is that I don't experience to be as effective with micro and macro as well (I seem to miss important moments and I can't focus on the multiple situtations at the same time: frontline attack, economy, recruitment). Today in the morning I had a short game in Crusader with my mate, a 1 on 1 (40k gold, 5 min pt). Since the economy part is pretty straightforward, I'd skip it for now. I amassed horse archers, catapults and assassins and I managed to hold off a vicious attack of 50 knights at the cost of many horse archers and assassins. After another strong attack, I also brought crossbowmen and archers as an extra protection. The third attack was the most dangerous, bringing even more knights and assassins. I suffered dreadful casualties, but so did the enemy and I could save the catapults, so I could level the few towers and buildings my enemy had. As a last resort, he recruited a bunch of Arabian archers and assembled them on the keep. I led the final assault with 70 horse archers (half of them I have lost) and a good number of archers and crossbowmen. He even managed to ignite a hidden pitch ditch lately, burning no one at all. 40 assassins finished the Lord after 25 mins. I may help you with protecting the pages or anything else if you mention which page to protect :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. If something comes to your mind, just tell me. Now I have knowledge about HTML, CSS and JS, ust tell me what to do. I'll do it (later). Elfansoertalk 10:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I found the way how to replace the featured article. This is generally a dummy content, which has a brief summary of the article. All you got to do is to open the main page's editor (it will only let source mode) and you should notice a "list of used templates" green link. Click on it and you should find one named as "Featured Article". Here you get a source editor, which is a simple page content. We should keep its layout, although the contents should be others. I will do this, but from now on, you'll also now it too :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 11:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It's okay if you do it so. Currently, I have little time to make any edits here, as I have multiple tests approaching and I have to do a major homework as the last week before the exams come. Despite this fact, I can suggest the best page that should deserve to be featured :) I may be available for a game on Friday, as most tests will be already history by then. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm here and ready to play. Setting up the server and game in a few minutes. Ixsc15 (talk) 16:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Of course tell me if you are also ready :) Got it. Lock and load! Ixsc15 (talk) 17:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The server is up. Can you host a game? I have just started one but it kicked me off to the main menu. I will help you when the interface is frozen. I can advise you to set positions first, then kick boot, afterwards assign teams and go. This should help. Ixsc15 (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Never mind, I have had a busy week last week, and so will be this. I have a test tonight and it finishes rather late so I get home quite in the evening. The next two days will be spent with practising, as a Thursday's test is coming and something will be on Friday. This is the last week in uni before the exams and my exams are starting only in two weeks, so I will be relieved when Thursday is coming :) As a result, I have little to no time to play atm. Sorry about that, but I will do everything I can after that. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Yes, I was kinda busy to refurbish those walkthrough pages, as I felt they were a bit dull. Templates could be added to pages, formatting and so on is well needed for pages. In my opinion, it's good to see some alternate strategies; this is which makes this game neat :) I right moved on to RotMG and couldn't notice your post in time, sorry about that :S:S How do you have time on Monday? University is over and exams are remaining, but they are only in two weeks (I have some supplement tests however) and I have time to spend here at home. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 21:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm only available on Friday afternoon, if today is not suitable. Ixsc15 (talk) 08:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm going to get home by 15:00 GMT, after that I should be able to play. One match certainly fits into my timetable :) Ixsc15 (talk) 12:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OK then, I will be waiting for you. Tell me when you are ready and I will set up the server. Ixsc15 (talk) 15:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm setting up the server, right? :D Ixsc15 (talk) 16:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC)